Revenge in the Oasis
by Oleanna
Summary: The past reunites with the present...and the future...please REVIEW...Thank u...:):):)
1. Default Chapter

Author: Jam & Kat  
  
Disclaimer: not ours  
  
Rating: PG  
  
   
  
LOVERS IN THE DESERT  
  
   
  
   
  
EPILOGUE  
  
   
  
   
  
It was a bright sunny day in Cairo. The crowded streets filled with street venders hurrying to put up their stands. Meela was just sitting outside the orphanage she lived at. She was only 15 and had only seen her parents when she was 4 years old. She vaguely remembered their features. She didn't have many friends. She liked to keep to herself. She found the other kids at the orphanage nosey and rude. She had met this young fellow, by the name of O'Connell. He was American, and was 3 years older than her. She felt as that she had met him before. But where? Oh well, it didn't matter anyways. She heard the bell that signaled the first lesson of the day was about to start. Math. She hated math. As she was walking inside, she bumped into O'Connell.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
   
  
"It is alright," she said  
  
   
  
When they locked eyes, an emotion ran through each of them that was disturbing and haunting. They each knew this wasn't the last time they would see each other.  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm on my way out," said O'Connell with a grin.  
  
   
  
"Well, good luck," said Meela forcing a smile.  
  
   
  
"I'm finally leaving this dump," he said looking towards the street.  
  
   
  
"Well I better be going," he said.  
  
   
  
"Yes, well bye," said meela as she went in the door without giving him a chance to reply.  
  
   
  
"Bye," he said to her shadow and turn to leave towards his destiny.  
  
   
  
   
  
More To Come:::::::::::::::: 


	2. TIME

AUTHORS: Meela_isis (jam) and Kat  
  
RATING: pg-13  
  
SUMMERY: this happens before and after the mummy. It is a story of meela's life before she met Mr. Hafez, the story of how she found out her true identity. Also has Rick, evie, Jonathan, and imhotep.  
  
DISCLAMER: they are not ours. (sniff!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lovers in the Desert  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
He paced slowly around the empty room as he waited for someone to arrive. In an anxious and scared pace, he wondered to the only window in the room. As he looked outside, all he saw were crowded streets filled with street vendors, young children who played under the scourging sun, and men and women who tried to bargain with the vendors. When all of a sudden someone caught his eyes. It was a woman, who had long glossy hair black as the night sky. Her skin tanned by the rough touch of the Egyptian sun. She walked graciously, in a cat like manner. Her face with no expression, yet saying so much with her dark almond shaped eyes. As she made her way through the crowded streets, she gave a small child a stroke on the cheek. Then she continued her path to the same building in which the anxious man awaited.  
  
As he distanced himself from the window, a soft knock was heard on his door. But the thoughts that had taken hold of him were too strong and inundated his senses making him unable to hear the knocks. A second and third stronger knocks were heard, the last strong enough for him to shake his tormenting thoughts away. He made his way to the door and opened it. All expression in his face changed. A smile made its way to his lips as he embraced the person standing at his door.  
  
"It is you my love. I have been awaiting." He let her in the room and pulled out a chair for her to sit on.  
  
"What is it Mohammed?" asked she.  
  
"I don't know how to say this…" With these words she put her hands to his lips and stopped the words, which without hearing she knew what they were. She kissed his lips passionately and with that they made passionate love. She knew in her heart that this was possibly the last time that she would be in her lover's arms. Yet, even though she knew this she hoped that she could persuade him against the troubling thoughts or actions that would follow.  
  
As they rested nestled in each other's arms, tears began to fall from his dark eyes. He moved away from her and began to speak without looking at her.  
  
"I must go, it is my destiny. My family would not have it otherwise, and they promised me that if I go, you could soon after follow as my wife," said Mohammed with sadness in his voice.  
  
"I am a Medjai, and it is my duty to go and be of some service to my tribe," he said.  
  
As he finished, these last words filled his eyes more with tears.  
  
"So you are leaving me?" she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, I'm just going away for a little while," he said. This time while reaching for her.  
  
"This is all your family's doing" she said with anger clear in her voice.  
  
"They don't really need you. There are plenty of Medjai and one less will not harm them," she said moving away from his embrace.  
  
" I know they dislike me, they are doing this to keep you away." She said with even more tears.  
  
"They will turn you away and marry you off to some women of their choice," she screamed these last words and in so much anger dressed.  
  
"If you are not strong enough to fight for our love, then I see that you don't believe in it at all, but now this, I do believe and love you," without hesitating she opened the door and slammed it right in his face.  
  
As she did so, he ran towards the door but it was too late, she was gone.  
  
Meela my love….  
  
  
  
  
  
Lovers in the Desert  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
So many people had walked in and out of Meela's life that she had grown accustomed to it. There was a time in which she did not let herself get too close to others because deep inside she knew that they would eventually leave her. But with Mohammed it was different from the beginning. He was so sweet and like any other person she had known. Soon after meeting him, she knew that she loved him and that he loved her in return. It was if they were meant to be. As if it were their destiny…  
  
Mohammed sat back on the bed, his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh, why, why do my parents have to do this?"  
  
" Because of them, I have lost the love of my life.  
  
DAYS LATER…  
  
Mohammed was still in an awful state after his last meeting with Meela. She wasn't doing much better herself. It was now 2 hours before his departure to the middle of the desert where the tribe lived. At that moment he realized that he had to do something before he lost her forever. Anything. He got dressed and went directly to where Meela lived. He knocked a couple of times before he heard a reply from inside. "Good she's home," was the first thought that brought his agitated emotions to be calmed.  
  
As she open the door, her eyes widened and a smile ran through her lips, but a realization soon came to her that this was their last good-bye causing the smile to fade away.  
  
"I must speak to you, we can't…I mean we should not be like this. I don't want to lose you. I will defy anyone for you because I do believe in our love. I love you." His mind and words all rambling in the desperation and hope of not losing her. She saw that he was hurting just as much as she was. He stopped talking and waited for a reply from her, but all he got were the tears that began to form in her eyes.  
  
"No, I didn't come here to make you cry. Please just say anything. Will you come away with me?" She stood there, unable to form any words but at last she ran towards him to escape all the torture of the past days in his embrace. This was followed by kisses which carried the promise of eternal love.  
  
"I don't want you to disgrace you family, I know that you love me and are willing to give the world up for me. I guess the least I could do for our love is to wait for you while you go through with your duty, I will wait for you." He became surprised with these words of hers because he knew of her possessiveness towards him. He knew of her past and the way in which she had always felt deserted by others. "Are you sure my love," said he as he continued to embrace her tighter in a manner of never letting go.  
  
They both agreed of rather promised one another eternal love and also to wait for the other. It was time for him to go and she wanted to see him off, but he refused seeing it as a cruelty to each other's hearts. They held their good-byes in her house. As the weeks passed Meela received some letters from Mohammed. He would tell her of what he did and at hearing such things as his training and receiving his tattoos always made her smile, yet they also left her feeling lonely at the thought of her love being so far away and enduring hard conditions.  
  
For Mohammed his life had taken a complete turn. Life at the medjai camp was extremely different than his life in Cairo. He thought that because the bonds of being a medjai would be so strong that he and his fellow medjai would be getting along, but there existed so much competition between them that they were not even friends. Because of this he would distance himself from the medjai's and envelop himself in his letters and love for Meela. One day a senior medjai approached Mohammed. His seniority was shown through the tattoos that he carried in his face yet he wasn't much older than Mohammed.  
  
"Hello my friend, why have you drifted so far from the camp?" asked the other medjai.  
  
"Oh, am I needed, I am sorry I did not mean to be so far away."  
  
" It is ok, you are not needed. I just wanted to know why you are so far from your fellow trainees. Let me introduce myself, I must seem rude for intruding your thoughts and not even introducing myself. I am Ardeth Bey."  
  
This brought Mohammed to his feet. He had heard of Ardeth Bay, but had never before had the pleasure.  
  
"I am sorry my chief, you must think me a fool. I am Mohammed casbik, please forgive, my chief," said Mohammed bowing his head in respect.  
  
Ardeth began to chuckle at his young friend's nervousness.  
  
"No, you are no fool my friend. But tell me, why are you so far from camp?" asked Ardeth.  
  
Mohammed sensed that he could trust Ardeth so he soon began to free his soul to his chieftain. Ardeth Bey found comfort in his new friend and each became to trust each other. As the days progressed, their friendship also grew. Mohammed communicated to Meela of his newfound friend.  
  
While she found of this, she became comforted in the thought that her love was no longer so alone. Soon, his letters stopped arriving with frequency and this began to worry Meela. 


End file.
